


Sleeping Together (in the euphemistic sense)

by Esselle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Canon Universe, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: "Kageyama Tobio," Wakatoshi said. In the seat across from him, his setter looked up from where he'd been glaring at the menu. "I should inform you—I invited you to dinner in order to seduce you.""Oh," Kageyama said. He folded the menu to give Wakatoshi his full attention. It reminded Wakatoshi of the moments just before he decided who to toss to during a game. "Thank you for telling me."--No one is more surprised than Ushijima and Kageyama to realize that they are, in fact, dating.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 28
Kudos: 458
Collections: Play Ball Zine Collection





	Sleeping Together (in the euphemistic sense)

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my piece for the Play Ball NSFW charity project! I've wanted to write ushikage for SO LONG, and the tail end of the manga really spurred on those dreams XD so I knew I had to do it for this zine! 
> 
> I also got to collab with the wonderful [69Floob](https://twitter.com/69Floob), and I'm so glad I got to meet her through this project ;;

Ushijima Wakatoshi understood, abstractly, the concept of dating.

Ostensibly, two or more people made social plans together in order to ascertain their mutual compatibility as well as the potential pursuit of a long-term intimate relationship, often of a romantic or sexual nature. Most of Wakatoshi's friends were near-constantly involved in this pursuit, from what he could see. He was deemed the odd one out for not sharing their ardor, but it wasn't as though he had any dislike for the practice. It just couldn't hold his interest—there was no _person_ who could hold it. 

Or so he'd thought.

"Kageyama Tobio," Wakatoshi said. In the seat across from him, his setter looked up from where he'd been glaring at the menu. "I should inform you—I invited you to dinner in order to seduce you."

"Oh," Kageyama said. He folded the menu to give Wakatoshi his full attention. It reminded Wakatoshi of the moments just before he decided who to toss to during a game. "Thank you for telling me."

Wakatoshi nodded. "It's good to be honest in a relationship."

"Yeah," Kageyama agreed. 

He frowned down at his menu some more. Wakatoshi decided to let him be. Sometimes it took Kageyama a long time to decide what he wanted to say. Wakatoshi didn't mind this. He liked that it gave them both time to contemplate their responses. 

Also, sometimes, there was just nothing else on Kageyama's mind. The frown was just part of him, and he got flustered when people tried to push for more. It was okay, in Wakatoshi's opinion, not to think unnecessarily. Kageyama was decisive. Wakatoshi liked that about him, too. 

"I've never been on a date before," Kageyama murmured to his menu. 

Ah, so that was it. 

"Neither have I," Wakatoshi reassured him. "But according to Tendou and Hinata, we've been dating for several months. So this isn't much different, if you look at it that way." 

Kageyama blinked at him, and then much of the tension went out of his shoulders. "I guess so," he said. "If we're really gonna believe what that dumba—what Hinata said."

"I believe in this particular area, Hinata has much more experience than either of us."

Kageyama didn't look pleased about this, but neither did he look like he could argue. That was because it was true. Hinata was no stranger to the dating scene. Tendou, meanwhile, was largely uninterested in romantic prospects; but he did find his happiness in teasing Wakatoshi mercilessly and with pinpoint accuracy, which was how Wakatoshi knew he could be trusted. 

The situation, as explained to them by their friends, was this: Wakatoshi and Kageyama had been courting each other for months now, ever since Kageyama had joined the Adlers. The trouble was neither of them had realized it until it had been pointed out to them explicitly.

It had started after Tendou, visiting Wakatoshi for the weekend, commented on the amount of time they spent together. 

"Kageyama-kuuun," he had singsonged—in that lilting tone he used when he spotted a potential victim. Wakatoshi, chopping vegetables for dinner, listened in, in case he had to rescue his kouhai. 

Kageyama sat on the couch, watching a recording of one of the Adlers' recent games. He paused it when Tendou bounced onto the couch next to him like an excitable child. 

"Yes?"

"Do you stay over with Wakatoshi-kun very _often_ _?_ " Tendou asked, wide eyes unblinking. 

Kageyama had considered this. "What's often?" 

"Every weekend?" Tendou prompted. "This seems very routine for you two."

"Ah." Kageyama nodded. "Then yes." 

Tendou leaned closer. " _Every_ weekend?" 

"And most of the week, too," Kageyama confirmed. And, deeming the conversation over, turned the game back on. 

Tendou turned his spotlight gaze on Wakatoshi. "Where does he sleep?" 

"The bed." Wakatoshi could feel Tendou's stare intensifying. 

"Where do _you_ sleep?" 

Wakatoshi tossed the vegetables in a skillet. "The bed."

Nothing about this rang strange to him. His apartment was much closer to their gym, so often after practices Kageyama would spend the night for practicality's sake. It was a one-bedroom, but sleeping on the couch that often wouldn't be good for either of them in the long run, physically. The bed was big because Wakatoshi was not small; it fit two of them quite comfortably. 

They also usually didn't need the extra space. Kageyama tended to crowd quite close to Wakatoshi during the night, and Wakatoshi would arrange himself to accommodate. The first morning after this happened, Kageyama had apologized profusely, bowing so deeply Wakatoshi thought he might fall over. He'd assured the younger man it was no trouble. After this, Kageyama seemed to somehow wind up even closer every night, tucked against Wakatoshi's side. 

It had just become normal, and so Wakatoshi hadn't understood why Tendou looked so significantly smug. Then again, that was more or less Tendou's default expression. He decided if there was anything he really needed to know, Tendou would tell him eventually.

Back in the present: dinner was going well. For their first date, Wakatoshi had picked out a nicer restaurant than the team usually piled into after practice. The food was significantly fancier than the balanced meals he prepared in little bento boxes for himself and Kageyama throughout the week (Wakatoshi was not a picky man, but Kageyama's cooking left… something to be desired). It was richer fare than he usually liked, but there was no denying it was delicious, and Kageyama was eating like he hadn't been fed in days. 

"Are you enjoying the food?"

Kageyama glanced up at him with big eyes and bigger cheeks. "The steak is way better than the ones we get from the store," he said, which Wakatoshi took for a yes. 

As "Kageyama has a good time" was a major step in the Kageyama Tobio Seduction Dinner guidebook, the break in his carefully prescribed diet was surely worth it. 

He skipped dessert, but Kageyama didn't—probably a good sign—and the two of them chatted about their upcoming games while waiting for the bill. 

The server set it in front of Kageyama at first. As Wakatoshi reached for it, Kageyama glanced at the numbers. 

"Shit—" he said, upsetting the nearly empty glass of wine next to his plate. It spilled red over the tablecloth. " _Shit!"_

"It's alright," Wakatoshi said. "I'm sure it happens all the time."

"No, just—I didn't think it was going to be so—so—I can pay you back later—"

"There is no need," Wakatoshi said. 

"We're—" Kageyama blinked at him. "We're not splitting it?"

"Of course not," Wakatoshi said, sliding his card into the book. "I intended to cover it. I asked you out, after all."

Kageyama's face turned very red at this. "That's… that's not fair to you."

"How so?" Wakatoshi asked. He was older, and as a more senior starting member of the team, he made more money. 

"Because…" Kageyama's gaze darted from point to point, but didn't settle anywhere. Wakatoshi wanted Kageyama to look at him; he reached across the table to touch Kageyama's hand, and their eyes met. "Because you do so much for me already!" 

Now it was Wakatoshi's turn to be surprised. There wasn't much that could catch him off guard—Kageyama Tobio had always been one of the few people who did. 

"I do?" 

Kageyama looked stunned. "Y-yes? Ushijima-san—I learn so much from you in practice! And you let me stay at your place so I don't have to take the train all the way home… and you _cook_ _…"_

That was all true, but it had never felt like an imposition. Kageyama was his teammate now, so Wakatoshi endeavored to help him improve as much as possible. But the other things, the… _domestic_ things, had only seemed natural, too. Kageyama had appeared back in his life as suddenly as he'd appeared to snatch Wakatoshi's chances of winning a national title all those years ago, with the same earnestness and determination he'd had as a child. Back then, Wakatoshi recognized Kageyama only as a selfish boy who would never have fit on a team of giants.

Now he knew better. Kageyama was still earnest, and determined—and he fit on Wakatoshi's couch and in his kitchen and in his bed as easy as he did on the court. 

Wakatoshi didn't know how to say all of that. He shifted his hand to cover Kageyama's more completely.

"You do many things for my benefit, as well," he said. 

It hadn't been Wakatoshi who'd noticed it, at first. Hirugami had pointed it out to him one day during practice. 

"Ushijima-san!" Kageyama's abrupt voice had carried across the court. 

"What is it, Kageyama?" 

Kageyama had been very new to the team at the time, observant and attentive and eager. His arrival had made Wakatoshi's fingers itch, his palms sensitive and practically aching—he wanted to spike Kageyama's tosses. He'd wanted to see what this new setter could offer him.

Kageyama had run up to him and stuck his hand out. Coiled inside of it was a roll of finger tape. 

Perplexed, Wakatoshi took it from him. "You don't need it?"

"I don't use it," Kageyama told him. "I—I got it for you."

Wakatoshi tilted his head, studying him. "Why?"

"I saw your roll was running low," Kageyama said. 

"I see," Wakatoshi said. That was true; Kageyama must have noticed during practice. "Thank you."

Kageyama bowed furiously and then strode off to go practice his serves. 

"Hm…" Hirugami said, nearby. He spun a volleyball in his hands and watched Wakatoshi. Wakatoshi stared back. Hirugami sighed. "He does that a lot, doesn't he?"

"This is the first time he gave me finger tape," Wakatoshi said.

"No—" Hirugami closed his eyes. "I mean, in general. He's always giving you things, volleyball magazines, vending machine drinks, fitness stuff…" He nods at the tape in Wakatoshi's hand.

"We are teammates," Wakatoshi said. "It is natural we would share advantages and insights." 

"He's kind of like a puppy," Hirugami said.

Wakatoshi looked over at where Kageyama was practicing his jump serves. "How?"

"He's trying to make you _like_ him," Hirugami explained, very patiently. 

"I have no reason to dislike him."

"Believe me when I say that this can be very hard to tell with you."

Wakatoshi had looked back at him. "It's not intentional."

"I know," Hirugami said. "Go help him work on his serve."

"He hasn't asked for my—"

"Go help him work on his serve."

Wakatoshi had gone to help Kageyama work on his serve. They stayed at the gym late enough that they missed getting food with the rest of the team. Wakatoshi had thought nothing at the time of asking Kageyama if he'd like to come back to his place to have dinner instead.

Which was partly how, many months later, they'd wound up here. On their first official date. 

They went out for dinner together quite often as it was, so it had been Wakatoshi's idea to try some place more upscale, somewhere with a dress code. Wakatoshi was in the habit of analyzing his decisions objectively, determining when one play on the court was optimal, or may have been better served with a different call. He rarely, if ever, made the wrong one. 

So he could say with certainty that this was a good decision. He had only ever seen Kageyama in his uniform or gym clothes before tonight. Now he could add Kageyama Tobio in a suit to the list, and feel very satisfied with the discovery.

Kageyama in a suit was all long limbs and awkward grace, a man absolutely comfortable in his own skin and very uncomfortable in a tie and jacket. The long sleeves and slim pant legs emphasized how lean and lithe he was—even with all the muscle he'd put on since their school days, he wasn't bulky. The suit was surprisingly well-tailored (Wakatoshi suspected someone had bought it for Kageyama, likely for any professional events he had to attend), and it… clung, in places, accentuating the narrowness of his waist, and—yes Wakatoshi _had_ noticed it, he had always been in the habit of noticing important details—the shapeliness of Kageyama's backside. 

Attractiveness was not something Wakatoshi generally noticed about people. But now that he had a goal (seduce Kageyama Tobio), he could acknowledge that Kageyama _was_ what many people would consider to be very attractive. His body was at peak physical perfection—he followed Wakatoshi's training regimen, so that was to be expected. He parted his hair down the center now, a departure from the bangs of his school days, and it made it easier to see his eyes, large and unusually blue. 

They were expressive eyes, especially in such an often-unsmiling face. Wakatoshi had learned to read them; he was bad at interpreting body language, and most social cues flew right over his head, but Kageyama's eyes were an open book for him, on the court and off of it. He knew when Kageyama was going to toss to him; knew when he would prefer to head back to Wakatoshi's apartment rather than go out for drinks with the rest of the team; knew how to tell without words what Kageyama was thinking without it needing to be said. It was only when he was around Kageyama that Wakatoshi never felt like he was missing half the conversation, even though most of theirs were silent. 

People always seemed to want Kageyama to smile more; Wakatoshi felt the opposite. What he liked most was that serious demeanor. Kageyama Tobio didn't smile if he didn't feel like it. His face was always honest. 

He was frowning now as they arrived back at the apartment, but it was his _thinking_ frown, not his _frustrated_ frown, so Wakatoshi said nothing. They entered, setting their things down. The lights were low. Idly, Wakatoshi wondered how to proceed; this was not his area of expertise. The dinner had been well received, but he wasn't sure how that translated into more romantic activities, other than that Kageyama now knew Wakatoshi was financially able to provide for them both if it came down to it (which was something he vaguely understood to be desirable). The apartment felt a little warm; he reached for his jacket buttons to undo them.

"Ushijima-san!" 

Wakatoshi paused in the midst of his unbuttoning. "Yes?" 

Kageyama stood very stiffly in the genkan _. "_ Thank you for dinner!" 

Wakatoshi blinked. "Thank you for accompanying me. It was very enjoyable."

Kageyama's face went pink up to the tips of his ears. "You… you said we should be honest with each other. Now that we're dating…"

"It's always good to be honest with people," Wakatoshi pointed out.

"I know that, I just mean—things you can be honest about with someone you're dating!"

"Oh," Wakatoshi said with a nod, "yes."

"Okay," Kageyama said, with a nod of his own. "Th-then, Ushijima-san—I really like the way you look in a suit!" 

He went, if possible, even redder. Wakatoshi had to admit he was caught off guard. 

"I was thinking the same about you," he said. 

Kageyama shakily drew himself up to his full height, as though instead of shrinking away from embarrassment, he rose to meet it instead. "Really?" 

"You look very handsome," Wakatoshi confirmed. He caught a brief glimpse of Kageyama's mouth wobbling, before the younger man covered it with his hand. 

"I'd like to…" Kageyama said, seemingly unable to make eye contact now. The rest of it was too muffled for Wakatoshi to make out.

"I didn't catch that," he said.

"I said, I want to have sex now!" Kageyama blurted loudly. His expression transformed to mortification—even Wakatoshi could tell how embarrassed he was, and he was notoriously bad at spotting it in people. Kageyama, as was his way, blundered on. "Sex with you, I mean!" 

Well. That had sorted itself out.

It had been a little over a week and a half ago that Kageyama had rolled over next to him in bed to show him a text message. They each had their before-bedtime routines; Wakatoshi often settled in with a book. Kageyama liked to play those colorful games on his phone. They were also twelve hours apart from Brazil, so evenings were usually when he corresponded with Hinata.

The cell phone had been thrust under Wakatoshi's nose, and he had dutifully read the message. 

**HINATA BOKE** **  
**r u guys sleeping together????

 **KAGEYAMA** **  
**Yes

 **HINATA BOKE** ****  
!??!??!???!??!??!?  
WHY DIDNT U TELL ME

At the time, Kageyama had given Wakatoshi his _confused_ frown. 

"Ah," Wakatoshi said, "I think he means in the euphemistic sense." Kageyama squinted at him like he had a headache. Wakatoshi realized his mistake. "He thinks we're having sex."

Kageyama's stunned spluttering had been explosive. "What?! _Why?!_ _"_

 _"_ Presumably the same reasons Tendou thinks we're dating."

By the time he had sorted out Kageyama's shock over that, Hinata had sent twelve more texts and it was getting quite late. Kageyama told Hinata to stop making a big deal out of it (which Hinata had gotten in a bit of a huff over), and Wakatoshi had turned off the lights so that the two of them were lying there side by side in the dark. 

"Are we?" 

Kageyama asked the question so quietly Wakatoshi nearly didn't hear him. But he knew what Kageyama meant. It was something he'd wondered himself, once Tendou had finally spelled it out for him. 

"I don't know," Wakatoshi replied.

"Our friends think we are."

"I don't believe they get to decide for us."

"I know, but… would _you_ want to… date… me?" 

Kageyama's voice had pitched higher with every word, as though saying them cost him a great deal. Wakatoshi had thought it over in that quiet, dark room for a very long time. He could feel Kageyama beside him, silent but practically buzzing with nervous energy. 

"I would not be opposed."

Kageyama let out a loud breath. "Why not?" He sounded challenging, as though possibly he didn't believe Wakatoshi.

"Because if it encompasses our usual activities already, then I already enjoy doing these things with you. I see no reason for us not to date. Perhaps it will make things easier." If they were dating, then Kageyama could just come home with him all the time, instead of nervously hovering around waiting for Wakatoshi to ask. Their teammates might also be less persistent whenever they decided to leave social outings early. 

Additionally, it might make Tendou stop needling him, which was reason enough to consider it.

"You really… you enjoy it?" Kageyama asked. Even in the dark, Wakatoshi could see how wide his eyes were. 

"Of course."

"And what about—" 

He hadn't seemed able to bring himself to say it, so Wakatoshi guessed. "Sex?"

"Y-yeah."

"I suppose it's what people expect to happen," Wakatoshi said. "But I think that's up to us, as well."

Kageyama nodded. He did something Wakatoshi had assumed he only ever did in his sleep, before that night—curled inward, bringing them closer together in the bed. It made him seem smaller, more vulnerable. When Wakatoshi rolled onto his side to face him, Kageyama's nose nearly touched his chest. 

"Maybe it will help us be more in sync during games," Kageyama murmured. 

Wakatoshi didn't know if that was necessarily true, but he also didn't know if it was _untrue_ _._ The amount of time he spent with Kageyama, and all the training they did together, had certainly seemed to improve their synergy. It was just getting to know each other; so maybe there was an argument to be made for sex, as well. 

He'd hummed his approval, and because they were lying so close as to leave no space between them, had draped his arm over Kageyama's waist. Kageyama burrowed close, a warmly familiar presence, and Wakatoshi had dropped off to sleep.

He hadn't thought much further about it then, but now he was staring the prospect (and Kageyama) in the face, and finding it was hard to think of anything else. 

He had never wanted to pressure Kageyama. Sex was never something he fixated on, and if there had been any discomfort then Wakatoshi would simply not have brought it up again. 

What he hadn't expected was for Kageyama to practically demand it of him, or to look quite so filled with conviction in the process. He looked like he'd been playing a particularly merciless match, flushed and bright-eyed. 

He looked like everything Wakatoshi had come to depend on, wrapped up in a suit that hugged every long-limbed angle of him, and before Wakatoshi knew what he was doing—because he had spent years and years training himself to react, to seize the momentum of the play—he was stepping forward, he was kissing Kageyama.

Kageyama didn't even hesitate before he kissed back. 

It went without saying—it was Wakatoshi's first kiss. He thought it might be Kageyama's, too, but it hardly seemed to matter. Wakatoshi had no basis from which to judge other than that it felt… correct. No, more than that.

It was _good_ _._

It had always been good. It might have been something that clicked years and years before—in high school, when Kageyama had forced Wakatoshi to take note of him. It had been a physical thing then, too, the immediacy of the game, the intensity of it all, the breathless, sweat-slick tension. 

And now this. Kageyama as a teammate, not a rival, looking to Wakatoshi to guide him. Late night practices, dinners, reviewing matches into the early hours of the morning. The soft brush of silken hair against Wakatoshi's skin in bed, the warmth and the _presence_ of lying so near to someone in the dark and feeling…

He put his palms against Kageyama's cheeks and held him there, and Kageyama reacted with his whole body, surging up against Wakatoshi, arms flung around his neck. His hands gripped the back of Wakatoshi's suit jacket, probably crumpling it hopelessly. Wakatoshi found he didn't care in the slightest. 

"What… what—" Kageyama panted, breath hot against Wakatoshi's lips. It was hard to stop kissing him long enough to let him speak, but Wakatoshi's self-restraint had always been impressive. "What should we do n-now?" 

_This_ _,_ Wakatoshi thought, because it was exactly what he'd needed—but then he remembered what Kageyama had said, what he _wanted_ _._ He shook his head to clear it. He wasn't used to this feeling, this haze that had settled over all his senses, making it hard to think about anything but Kageyama, staring at Wakatoshi with his lips so red and wet. 

"I think—" He had to clear his throat first. "I think a better question may be _how_ we should do it…?"

Kageyama blinked at him in brief confusion, then flushed a deep red. "I… I don't care. Anything's fine with me."

Typical of him to be certain enough to want to charge right in without a plan. Wakatoshi exhaled the slightest huff of air through his nose. Somehow, Kageyama picked up on his exasperation.

"As long as it's with you, I don't mind it!" he insisted, brows furrowed.

"Be that as it may," Wakatoshi said, "do you have any experience at all?" When Kageyama looked sheepish, he shook his head. "I only ask because I don't want you to be uncomfortable." He himself had been doing a lot of research since they had discussed having sex. 

"I've never—been with anyone else," Kageyama admitted haltingly. "But Hinata sent me a bunch of videos, so I—I tried out some stuff!" 

It was better than nothing. But there was still the question of who would lead and who would… receive, so to speak.

Which gave Wakatoshi an idea.

"What if we use a coin toss?" he suggested. Kageyama tilted his head in confusion. "The way they do for games, to decide who serves first."

A flash of understanding in those blue eyes—Kageyama nodded fervently.

Wakatoshi produced the coin, and after some deliberation as to which side meant what, tossed it into the air. It landed sakura-side up: heads. This meant Wakatoshi would take the lead. He looked up at Kageyama.

"Is that okay?" he asked. 

"Yes," Kageyama said without hesitation. His eyes flitted to the side, the floor, before finding their way back to Wakatoshi's face. He bit his lip before muttering, "I'll… be in your care…" 

Wakatoshi never did anything half-heartedly. And he had already been taking care of Kageyama for the past few months; he took this responsibility as seriously as he did any other. 

The bedroom, when they entered, felt at once familiar and different. It had a different _purpose_ _,_ now, one that seemed to encompass their awareness. Wakatoshi started to pull off his tie. 

Kageyama made a wounded sort of noise. When Wakatoshi glanced at him, he reached out a hand uncertainly. "Let me?" 

Wakatoshi let his hands fall away, and Kageyama's replaced them. He had very sure hands—fingers long and touch precise as he slipped the tie slowly off Wakatoshi's neck. He trailed his fingers down the row of buttons—but didn't undo any. Instead, his hands went to Wakatoshi's belt. 

It was almost a surprise to Wakatoshi to realize he was hard already, but there it was. Hanging heavy between his legs, coming even more to life when Kageyama sucked in a breath and took him in hand. He was not shy anymore, or even really all that gentle—only very focused, and this suited Wakatoshi perfectly.

He made a brief movement towards the bedside table, only to find himself being pushed down onto the bed. He bounced, and looked up at Kageyama, who was frowning at him. 

"I was going to get the lubricant," Wakatoshi explained. "I put it in the top drawer." He had bought it earlier that week. Just in case. 

Kageyama fished it out and then, in a few swift movements, divested himself of his own clothes. Wakatoshi was mildly disappointed to see the suit wind up in a pile on the floor, but he couldn't find fault with the sight before him. 

Every lean, perfect plane of Kageyama's body was on display before him, most of it flushed a soft pink. He was fully hard, cock leaking onto his thigh, but it was the expression on his face that caught and held Wakatoshi's attention. Pure concentration, like he had just before a serve.

He was warm when he settled in Wakatoshi's lap, hotter even than all those nights spent sleeping next to one another, and the distinction between his naked skin (so much of it) and Wakatoshi's still mostly clothed body felt stark. He still had his jacket on.

"You don't want me to…" he started to say, but Kageyama grabbed his hand as it drifted back towards his shirt buttons. 

"No," Kageyama said, dragging his hand down instead—down and around, over the swell of hot, smooth skin and well-formed muscle. "I want… I _need_ _…"_

But they could speak without using words, and Wakatoshi already knew what he needed. 

He had no practical experience either, but he could read Kageyama's body—the way his mouth went a little slack, eyes glazing over when Wakatoshi eased a finger inside him, careful and slow. He shivered and buried his face in Wakatoshi's neck, but his lips still worked against Wakatoshi's skin, and his hands drifted down Wakatoshi's chest like he was savoring the slide of silk beneath his palms. He wrapped his hand around Wakatoshi's cock again and it jumped in his fist, and Wakatoshi turned his head to kiss him, loosening him with his fingers until Kageyama was making breathless, reedy noises into his mouth and working himself back onto Wakatoshi's hand. 

Something in Wakatoshi rose up—maybe that drive to win, to always meet impossible odds and lay waste to them; or maybe it was just that old, long past desire to dominate this boy, specifically—a chance he'd lost, one of the few things he'd _ever_ lost back then—

Kageyama gasped, a mixture of shock and arousal, when Wakatoshi lifted him bodily, forcing him down on the bed. "W-wait—" he started to say, "I want—"

"Tobio," Wakatoshi said, and his tone silenced the younger man instantly. "Let me take care of you."

He finally shrugged out of his jacket, then retrieved a condom from the bedside table to roll it on himself, all too aware of Kageyama's eyes tracking his movements. 

When he finally lowered himself over Kageyama, eager hands pulled him down and closer. His cock was throbbing; he'd tried to ignore it while preparing Kageyama, but all Kageyama's teasing hadn't made it easy. As he aligned himself, he had the brief worry that it might not have been enough, he might still be too _big_ _—_ but then he was pushing in, sinking into Kageyama, and Kageyama took him _beautifully_ _._

"Excellent," he murmured, with something like pride, and Kageyama's breath hitched. 

He hadn't thought it would be like this. It kept surprising him: first how much he grew accustomed to having Kageyama around. How much Kageyama's eagerness to date had meant to him. How nice that frivolous dinner had been… 

And now this. 

Kageyama, looking up at him like he was the only thing that mattered, fingers tangling with Wakatoshi's on the pillow, so hot and perfectly tight, like he was made to take Wakatoshi like this. 

Wakatoshi had always been unusually even-keeled. Even on the court, he remained calm, cool. His blood rarely boiled. 

But now it burned in his veins, when he looked down at Kageyama and saw how much he was needed. 

Fingers dragged over the firm muscles of his back. Kageyama's voice was hoarse when he whispered, "Please." 

So Wakatoshi gave him everything. No one had ever had to beg him for anything before. They had always assumed he would do his best, and they were _right_ _._ And yet, here was Kageyama, in his bed, at his most vulnerable—so desperate he thought he had to plead. As though there were a doubt in his mind Wakatoshi wouldn't do anything for him. 

Wakatoshi did not like to be doubted. 

He drove into Kageyama with all the power he was known for on the court, and Kageyama cried out, but matched him—one leg thrown over Wakatoshi's hip to lock him in place, clinging. His wide, dark eyes never left Wakatoshi's face, as though he were intent on drinking in every detail, and Wakatoshi's eyes never left his. 

It was too good for him to hold on forever, but he was determined now to satisfy Kageyama entirely. He had read about what to do in these situations, and he freed his hand from Kageyama's grasp—Kageyama made a brief, sad noise—and brought it down to stroke Kageyama off. 

Kageyama gave a long, silent shudder, clenching impossibly tighter around Wakatoshi's cock, and this was finally too much to handle. He couldn't contain the low, guttural groan that wrenched out of him when he came, hips slamming almost painfully against Kageyama's ass. It was only then that Kageyama's eyes rolled back, spine curving as he spilled over Wakatoshi's hand. 

The sight thoroughly captivated him, and so it took him a moment to realize—Kageyama had been holding out so he wouldn't be the first to come. 

He truly was something. Wakatoshi would always be grateful he'd been given the chance to see it. 

After a brief pause to catch his breath, he pulled out of Kageyama so he could dispose of the condom. Kageyama grimaced. He seemed to be processing things. Wakatoshi did not push him, wanting to give him time.

"That dumbass Hinata was right," Kageyama finally grumbled. 

Wakatoshi raised an eyebrow. "In what way?" 

Kageyama rolled into him, pressing his face into Wakatoshi's chest. "That was pretty awesome." 

"Ah," Wakatoshi said. He put a hand against the back of Kageyama's head—his hair really was luxuriously soft. Wakatoshi didn't often allow himself luxuries. 

But—just this once. 

"I agree," he said.

He thought he might understand the appeal of dating now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my love letter to awkward UshiKage!!!!!! Also, please check out Floob's [BEAUTIFUL ART](https://twitter.com/69Floob/status/1363203934849007620?s=20) for this fic, it still makes me wanna cryyyyy <3333
> 
> You can **[check out my guide to my Haikyuu fics on Carrd!](https://esselle.carrd.co/)**
> 
> I'm on Instagram at [@esselle.fics](https://www.instagram.com/esselle.fics/) and Twitter at [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq)! Writing updates [@ Esselle_on_AO3](https://twitter.com/Esselle_on_AO3)! I also have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Esselle_hq)!


End file.
